Emily Saint-Exupéry
by Eileen Hermione Rogue-Prince
Summary: Post tome 3. Lily revient à la vie mais sous le nom d'Emily Saint-Exupéry, ne se rappelant plus de qui elle est, elle entrera à Poudlard en tant qu'assistante de Rogue mais tout va dégénérer à cause d'une loi imposée par le ministère qui décide que Poudlard suivra un exemple moldu. Qu'est-ce donc?
1. Emily Saint-Exupery

Chapitre 1

**EMILY SAINT-EXUPERY**

Elle ne pouvait contrôler ce qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle le voyait. Il était un homme froid et distant au premier abord mais elle savait qu'au fond, c'était quelqu'un qui avait un grand cœur.

Cela faisait juste quelques heures qu'elle venait d'arriver et la voilà en train d'admirer un homme à sa propre insu.

Après avoir discuté avec le directeur, elle était retournée dans ses appartements pour se changer. Elle prit une douche chaude et s'apprêta pour le repas de ce soir dans la grande salle. Elle opta pour un jean bleu, un débardeur blanc ainsi que des talons hauts noirs et elle mit sa robe de sorcière par-dessus ses vêtements.

Étant enfin prête, elle prit la direction de la grande salle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle était en retard et le directeur devait la présenter à tous les élèves ainsi qu'à l'équipe enseignante le jour de la rentrée.

Elle accéléra le pas en direction de la grande salle marmonnant des jurons contre elle-même.

- "Bienvenue à vous tous. Dit Dumbledore, la barbe scintillante à la lueur des chandelles. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité… "

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit :

- "Comme vous avez pu vous en apercevoir en les voyant fouiller le Poudlard Express, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie."

Il marqua une pause et Harry se rappela des paroles de Mr Weasley lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Dumbledore n'était pas très content de voir les Détraqueurs surveiller l'école.

- "Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine." Continua Dumbledore. "Et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité." Ajouta-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard.

- "La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet- en-chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs."

Percy, qui était assis à quelques mètres d'Harry, bomba le torse et regarda autour de lui d'un air qu'il voulait impressionnant. Dumbledore s'interrompit à nouveau en observant avec une extrême gravité les élèves attablés. Il régnait un silence total qu'aucun geste, aucune parole ne vint troubler.

- " Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, reprit-il. Je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal."

Il y eut quelques applaudissements plutôt tièdes. Seuls ceux qui s'étaient trouvés dans le compartiment avec le professeur Lupin applaudirent de bon cœur, Harry le premier. À côté de ses collègues vêtus de leurs plus belles robes de sorcier, Lupin avait l'air singulièrement miteux.

- "Regarde Rogue !" souffla Ron à l'oreille d'Harry.

Le professeur Rogue, qui enseignait l'art des potions, regardait fixement Lupin. Il était de notoriété publique que Rogue briguait le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, mais même Harry qui détestait Rogue fut surprit de l'expression de son visage.

- "Quant à la seconde nomination, reprit Dumbledore lorsque les applaudissements se furent évanouis, je dois tout d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, qui enseignait les Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de pouvoir s'occuper plus longuement des derniers membres qui lui restaient. Je suis cependant ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid qui a accepté d'ajouter cette nouvelle responsabilité à ses fonctions de garde-chasse."

Ne laissant pas la chance à ses élèves de dire quoi que ce soit, le directeur continua en voyant la rousse entrée dans la grande salle.

- "Je suis ravie d'ajouter que le professeur Rogue aura à partir d'aujourd'hui une assistante. Mlle Emily Saint-Exupéry, elle nous vient tout droit de l'université de Bellemagie en France." Ajouta Dumbledore en posant ses yeux sur la femme qui venait de faire son apparition.

Rogue allait protester mais fut arrêter à temps par le choc qui était visible sur le visage de Minerva. Fronçant les sourcils, il détourna le regard pour voir la direction de la directrice des lions.

Ce fut le choc pour lui. Toute la salle était restée silencieuse à la dernière annonce de Dumbledore pour regarder la femme qui venait d'arriver.

Emily sentant des regards sur elle se mit à rougir et eut qu'une seule envie, celle de se cacher très loin. Elle n'était pas habituée à être dévisagée de la sorte surtout que c'était ainsi depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds en Angleterre. Tous les sorciers l'avaient prise pour Lily Potter. Intriguée, elle avait fait des recherches et avait trouvé des informations sur elle.

Effectivement, Emily ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Lily Potter pour son plus grand malheur car elle avait eu du mal à aller faire des courses ce matin au chemin de traverse.

- "Miss venez donc nous rejoindre." Proposa Dumbledore en souriant gentiment à la rousse.

Emily acquiesça et marcha d'un pas mal assuré vers la table des professeurs pour s'asseoir entre Minerva et Severus. Elle baissa la tête honteuse d'être toujours dévisagée.

- " Bon appétit à tous." Dit Dumbledore avant de se rasseoir.

- " Par Merlin! Elle ressemble à Lily Potter!" S'exclama Minerva rompant ainsi le silence dans la salle.

- "Lily." Souffla Rogue stupéfait.

-"Maman!" souffla Harry le souffle coupé.

Aussitôt la salle fut soudainement assaillie de murmures. Tous les élèves étaient surpris de voir la copie conforme de Lily Potter bien qu'un peu plus jeune car Emily devait avoir à peine vingt ans.

Harry était resté immobile son regard fixé sur Emily. Il n'en revenait pas, toujours aussi choqué par la ressemblance entre Emily et sa mère.

- " Silence!" hurla le directeur. " Emily n'est pas Lily Potter."

- " Mais Albus..." Protesta Minerva.

- " Mlle Emily Saint-Exupéry est là en tant qu'assistante du professeur Rogue mais aussi en tant que son apprentie dans l'art des potions. Étant médicomage, Emily a tenu à approfondir ses connaissances en médecine tout en se plongeant dans les potions donc j'aimerai que vous puissiez mettre Miss Saint-Exupéry à son aise." L'interrompit Albus.

Minerva acquiesça et baissa la tête sur son assiette honteuse. Dumbledore ayant finalement clos le débat, tout le monde se mit à manger silencieusement avant de reprendre leur conversation entre amis. Certains parlaient d'Emily, d'autres de leurs vacances.

Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil fixant toujours Emily fut sorti de ses pensées par Hermione qui le secoua en douceur.

- "Harry. " l'appela-t-elle.

Harry détourna son regard de la rousse pour faire face à son amie.

- "Tu devrais manger pour reprendre des forces." Conseilla la brune en faisant allusion à son malaise de tout à l'heure dans le Poudlard Express.

- "Elle ressemble à ma mère." Souffla Harry encore troublé.

- "Je sais mais ce n'est pas ta mère Harry et tu ne dois pas te faire d'idées." Dit Hermione mettant en garde son ami.

- "Pourquoi pas? Emily peut très bien être sa mère." Rétorqua Ron.

-"Ronald!" S'esclaffa Hermione désapprobatrice. "Emily n'est pas Lily Potter."

-"Mais Hermione, regarde, c'est son portrait craché." Répliqua Ron montrant Emily de la main.

-" Je sais mais ce n'est pas elle. Elle n'est pas Lily Potter. " Persista la Gryffondor.

Harry ne prêtant pas attention à la dispute de ses amis, se retourna vers la table des professeurs pour regarder Emily et vit qu'elle avait les yeux posés sur lui. Elle fit un sourire radieux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il rougit et se replongea sur son assiette et se mit à manger en silence.

Emily sourit en voyant le survivant rougir puis elle se mit à manger à son tour, se servant que des légumes. Elle mangeait tout ce qui n'était pas gras et prit quelques fruits.

- "Comment trouvez-vous l'Angleterre?" Questionna McGonagall à Emily.

-" Euh... En fait je n'ai pas eu le temps de visiter le pays. Je suis arrivée hier soir et j'ai été débordée par des achats. " Répondit Emily.

Minerva hocha la tête et se remit à manger, trop gênée de pouvoir parler avec le double de Lily.

Emily tourna le visage vers l'homme assis à sa droite, Severus Rogue. Il était vêtu de noirs comme à son habitude, le regard posé sur elle. Un regard incompréhensible car Emily pu voir de la douleur et du regret.

Emily ayant fait des études de médecine, elle avait aussi fait un peu de psychomagie et avait appris à comprendre le comportement des sorciers.

Elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire et engagea la conversation.

-"Bonsoir, je m'appelle Emily Saint-Exupéry. " Se présenta-t-elle.

-" Severus Rogue. " Se présenta à son tour le maître des potions surpris d'être abordé.

-" Ravie de faire votre connaissance professeur Rogue." Dit Emily toujours souriante. "J'espère que je ne serais pas un boulet pour vous."

-"Oh non!" Répondit aussitôt Severus. "Je veux dire que vous serez parfaite. " Reprit-il.

-" Avec un excellent professeur il n'en peut être autrement." Rit Emily.

-" Est-ce un compliment?" Demanda Severus.

-"Oui." Répondit Emily. "J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez l'un des meilleurs maîtres de potions et je ne pense pas que votre réputation soit exagérée."

-"Je ne pense pas aussi. " Admit Rogue.

-"Je vous dis à demain alors, je vais me coucher." Dit Emily se levant de son siège. " Bonne nuit."

N'attendant aucune réponse, Emily sortit de table et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Une fois dans son appartement, elle retira ses vêtements et se fit couler un bain dans lequel elle passa une heure.

Une heure à réfléchir sur sa soirée. Elle avait eu des impressions bizarres en observant Severus et Harry, comme si elle les connaissait depuis toujours.

Puis il y'avait ce regard que lui avait lancé Severus tout à l'heure au dîner. Les émotions qu'elle avait vues à ce moment-là l'avaient intrigué. Se sentant épuisée, elle sortit de son bain et elle enfila un peignoir.

Emily avait quitté la salle de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre ou elle mit une simple nuisette rouge et alla dans son salon avec un livre qui était posé sur le chevet de son lit.

L'appartement d'Emily était dans les tons gris et blanc, à la façon moldue avec la télévision et sorcière car il y'avait un écran plat, une chaine hi-fi et quelques jeux vidéo.

Emily était une fille qui avait été élevée par des sangs-purs mais qui restait quand même une moldue et elle aimait mélanger les deux mondes.

Elle avait pris place dans le canapé, allumant la télévision sur une chaîne de Dessin-animé où passait 'Le collège fou fou fou' quand soudain on frappa à sa porte. Elle se redressa, coupa le son de la télé et se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle vit un garçon aux cheveux bruns en bataille dans un pyjama bleu clair, les yeux verts tenant une cape dans sa main, une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Tout de suite, elle le reconnut comme étant Harry Potter mais quand elle rencontra ses yeux, elle eut comme un flash et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle vit un jet vert la percutée de plein fouet.

-" Euh... Humm...je... En... Humm..." Balbutia Harry n'arrivant pas à faire une simple phrase.

-" Entre. " L'invita Emily en s'écartant un peu de la porte.

Harry entra dans l'appartement d'Emily devenant rouge pivoine. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir et n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de parler avec sa mère ou du moins avec le double de sa mère.

Alors après s'être assuré que tout le monde dormait, il avait pris sa cape d'invisibilité et était sorti de son dortoir en douce se dirigeant vers les quartiers de la rousse grâce à sa carte de maraudeurs.

Emily le fit signe de s'asseoir et il prit place dans l'un des canapés.

-"Tu veux du thé ou du chocolat chaud?" Proposa gentiment Emily.

-"Euh... Non merci madame." Refusa poliment Harry.

-"Qui a dit que tu pouvais refuser? Ce sera du chocolat chaud alors." Dit-elle avec un grand sourire. " Attends-moi là, j'arrive. "

Harry hocha la tête et Emily alla à la cuisine préparer un chocolat chaud pour son jeune invité et du thé pour elle. Elle revint quelques minutes après avec un plateau et dessus, deux grandes tasses chaudes. Elle mit le chocolat d'Harry devant lui et elle prit sa tasse de thé en main.

-" Tu es Harry n'est-ce pas?" Demanda la rousse.

-"Oui"

-" Bois avant qu'il ne se refroidisse." Ordonna-t-elle avec douceur.

Obéissant, Harry bu son chocolat chaud avec gêne mais se régala car c'était la première fois qu'il en buvait d'aussi bon et surtout fait rien que pour lui.

Elle est gentille, Pensa-t-il avec sourire, tout comme maman.

Emily observait Harry boire son chocolat et sourit lorsqu'elle entendit ses pensées bien qu'elle se trouvait soudain mal pour ce pauvre enfant mais plus elle observait le jeune homme plus elle fronça les sourcils comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

-" Harry? Tu as quelle âge?" L'interrogea-t-elle.

-" Euh 13 ans." Répondit-il surpris par la question.

-" Tu es trop petit pour quelqu'un de 13 ans." Fit-elle remarquer.

Harry ne put dire quoi que ce soit, qu'Emily était assise dans le même fauteuil que lui et lança un sortilège de diagnostic complet sur le jeune homme et un parchemin apparut quelques minutes après avec les résultats.

Emily parcourut le parchemin des yeux et au fur et à mesure qu'elle le lisait, elle devint livide, plus pâle que la mort sous les yeux confus d'Harry.

-" Harry où vis-tu?" Le questionna Emily faisant disparaître le parchemin.

-" Euh chez mon oncle et ma tante." Répondit Harry.

-" Ils ne te nourrissent pas n'est-ce pas? Ils ne s'occupent pas de toi c'est ça?" Dit-elle plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

-"Comment?" Demanda Harry trop surpris pour affirmer quoi que ce soit.

-" Harry je suis médicomage et je m'y connais dans ce domaine et je sais voir des signes de malnutrition sur un enfant. Tu es trop petit pour un enfant de ton âge et lorsque j'ai fait un check-up complet sur toi, j'ai vu que tu as beaucoup de carences et seul un enfant qui est maltraité se retrouve dans ce cas-là." Expliqua Emily.

-"Je vous en prie madame ne dîtes rien, s'il vous plaît. " La supplia Harry.

-"Quoi?" S'exclama-t-elle étonnée par une telle demande. " Tu ne te rends pas compte Harry que ce n'est pas bon pour ta magie? Si je n'arrange pas au plus vite les dégâts causés par cette malnutrition, tu perdras la moitié de ta magie." S'emporta Emily se levant brusquement.

-" Perdre la moitié de ma magie?" Répéta Harry incrédule.

-"Oui." Affirma Emily.

-" Mais... Mais je ne veux pas perdre mes pouvoirs...je ne...je ne veux pas..." S'affola Harry les yeux embués.

-" Tu ne perdras pas ta magie si tu me laisses t'aider. " Le rassura-t-elle.

-"Comment?" Demanda Harry perplexe.

-" On va commencer par changer ton alimentation à partir de demain et je vais demander au professeur Rogue de m'aider à te préparer des potions nutritives." Répondit Emily.

-" Le professeur Rogue n'acceptera jamais, il me déteste. " Souffla Harry.

Emily se rassit en face du jeune homme, mit sa main sur son menton et le fit lever pour qu'il puisse la regarder.

-" Je sais que je viens juste à peine d'arriver et qu'on ne se connaît pas mais je vais t'aider, avec l'aide ou pas du professeur Rogue." Promit la rousse.

-" Merci beaucoup madame." Remercia Harry touché par tant d'attention.

-" Maintenant tu peux me dire pourquoi tu es là?" Questionna gentiment Emily.

-" Eh bien... En fait je voulais... Vous...comme... Ma mère est..." Bredouilla Harry se tortillant les doigts gêné.

-" Oh! Tu es là parce que je ressemble à ta mère c'est ça?" Demanda Emily.

Harry hocha vivement la tête comme réponse.

-" Il est 23 heures. " Dit-elle jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule. " Tu devrais dormir, demain tu as cours. "

Harry déçu de devoir s'en aller, acquiesça et se leva du fauteuil résigné comme si il allait à la guillotine. Emily sourit de bon cœur en le voyant faire.

-" Ma chambre se trouve par là. " Dit-elle en lui montrant une porte.

Harry se retourna les yeux ronds, dévisageant Emily comme si c'était une extraterrestre.

-" Il se fait tard pour traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci." Expliqua-t-elle.

Emily se leva à son tour, prit la télécommande de la télévision et l'arrêta puis elle alla dans sa chambre laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'Harry puisse entrer.

-" Qu'est-ce que tu attends? Viens dormir" Cria-t-elle depuis la chambre.

Harry secoua la tête et suivi Emily. Il resta devant la porte, tête baissée trop honteux et gêné pour pouvoir regarder Emily dans les yeux.

-" Je ne vais pas te manger." Rigola la rousse déjà au lit.

-" C'est... Que... Je ne devrais pas." Bégaya Harry.

-" Discute pas et viens dormir avant que je ne réponde plus de rien." Rit-elle.

Harry soupira et s'avança vers le lit la tête toujours baissée. Emily le tira vers le lit et il tomba près d'elle et l'attira dans ses bras. Elle éteignit la lumière et resserra son étreinte.

Harry se raidit à ce constat, n'étant pas habitué à être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Emily le comprit et fit des cercles invisibles dans son dos pour qu'il se détende.

Quelques instants après, Harry se pelotonna un peu plus dans les bras de la rousse passa son bras sur sa taille, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou, respirant par la même occasion son odeur. Elle sentait bon le santal, la pêche, la vanille et les muscs créant un parfum chaste et pudique dont les notes fruitées, crémeuses et sucrées rassurent, apaisent et bercent, en rappelant les douceurs passées d'une enfance lointaine.

-" Bonne nuit, Harry."

Emily couvrit le jeune homme blottit dans ses bras qui avaient déjà sombré dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Changement à Poudlard

Chapitre 2

**CHANGEMENT À POUDLARD**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla toujours enlacer dans les bras protecteur de la rousse. Il sourit en la regardant dormir et remarqua qu'elle était très jolie et que même endormit, elle avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres et se surprit à imaginer ses matinées à observer cette femme dormir. C'était indéniable, elle était très belle et Harry se dit qu'il comprenait ce que son père devait ressentir à se réveiller chaque matin auprès d'une telle déesse.

Il caressa la joue d'Emily d'une main tremblante voulant sentir la peau de la jeune femme sous sa main. Elle était douce et il n'avait aucune envie de retirer sa main.

Emily se réveilla en douceur sentant une agréable caresse sur sa joue, elle n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Elle fit un sourire heureuse d'être réveillée ainsi.

- Bonjour! Murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour. Salua Harry enlevant au plus vite sa main devenant rouge de honte.

Emily ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'Harry avait baissé la tête et qu'il avait désormais une teinte assez étrange.

- Je vois que je sais vous faire rougir Mr Potter. Rigola Emily imitant la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry se mit à rire avec elle et releva la tête quelques minutes après.

- Tu as bien dormi? Demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha tout simplement la tête. Il avait passé la plus merveilleuse nuit de toute sa vie, dans les bras de sa mère ou du moins dans les bras de son double. Peu lui importait avec qui il avait dormi, il savait juste que c'était magique. Personne ne lui avait jamais pris ainsi dans ses bras, personne n'avait jamais dormi avec lui.

Il avait Pétunia dormir avec Dursley de temps en temps quand il était petit mais il ne savait pas ce que l'on ressentait lorsqu'on s'endormait dans les bras d'une personne aussi gentille et douce qu'Emily.

Hier, elle ne l'avait pas renvoyé dans son dortoir, bien au contraire, elle s'était intéressée à lui. Elle lui avait posé des questions que d'autres ne posaient jamais, elle avait vu en un jour ce que d'autres ne voyaient jamais depuis deux ans. Elle avait décidé de l'aider et le faisait comme une mère l'aurait fait et pour une fois depuis qu'il est arrivé à Poudlard, il espérait connaître les joies d'avoir une famille, d'avoir une maman qui s'occupe de vous.

- Tu te lèves ou tu veux que je t'inflige une sentence de chatouilles? Demanda Emily se redressant sur son lit et se positionna sur Harry.

Ouvrant grand les yeux, la jeune femme avait les mains levées et regardait Harry avec une lueur taquine dans le regard, puis aussitôt il eut des rires dans toute la chambre. Emily était en train de le chatouiller et Harry riait aux éclats suppliant Emily d'arrêter.

- Tu te lèves? Questionna-t-elle continuant son supplice en souriant.

- Oui... Oui... Oui... Je...me...lève. Cria Harry mort de rire.

Emily abandonna alors toute attaque et se leva du lit.

- Allez! Debout mon grand. L'encouragea-t-elle souriante. Tu vas prendre ta douche tandis que moi je vais nous préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

Harry acquiesça et quitta à son tour le lit, les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais. Il avait enfin cessé de rire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant de s'arrêter et de regarder Emily qui faisait le lit sans magie.

- Merci pour tout. Remercia Harry avant de croiser le regard d'Emily.

- A la douche, maintenant. Ordonna gentiment Emily.

- J'y vais. Grommela Harry.

Emily secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre pour aller à la cuisine.

Le frigo était plein de bonnes choses et il y'avait très peu de gras dans la nourriture qui s'y trouvait. Elle prépara une omelette tomates poivrons et fit des croissants et du pain faits maison ensuite elle concocta un grand bol de lait et fit presser des oranges pour Harry. Ensuite elle fit pour elle une simple tasse de café, un verre de jus de citron avec quelques fruits frais.

Elle mit la table le temps qu'Harry était encore sous la douche. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes après, douché et il avait remis son pyjama, ses vêtements étant restés dans son dortoir.

Quand il arriva à la salle à manger, une bonne odeur douce et délicieuse lui parvint jusqu'aux narines et trouva Emily assise tenant en main un magazine de santé. Lorsqu'elle le vit arrivé, elle posa son magazine et lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

- Maintenant je veux que tu manges autant que tu peux. Là tu as tout ce dont il faut pour tes carences et à partir d'aujourd'hui je veux que tu boives du lait et du jus d'oranges pressés trois fois par jour. Expliqua Emily.

- Bien madame. Acquiesça Harry.

- Appelle-moi Milly. Préféra Emily.

- D'accord.

- Mange. Ordonna Emily.

Harry ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et mangea avec appétit, tout ce qui avait été préparé par Emily était très bon, jamais il n'avait mangé de pain et encore moins des croissants. Il se régalait et finit son petit déjeuner sans problème.

- En voilà qui a un appétit d'ogre. Remarqua Emily amusée. .

- C'était délicieux. La complimenta Harry.

- Ravie de voir que tu aimes le petit déjeuner à la française. Sourit Emily.

Emily finit elle aussi son petit déjeuner et commença à débarrasser la table lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle échangea un regard avec Harry.

- Vous attendez quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il.

- Euh non. Répondit-elle. Je vais voir qui c'est et toi tu ne bouges pas d'ici tant que tu ne finis pas ton verre de jus d'orange.

Harry hocha la tête et se mit à terminer son jus d'orange tandis qu'Emily allait ouvrir la porte toujours vêtue de sa nuisette.

Quand elle ouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir le professeur Rogue devant sa porte déjà habillé dans ses robes noires habituelles.

- Professeur Rogue. Salua-t-elle poliment.

- Bonjour Mlle Saint-Exupéry.

- Entrez je vous prie. L'invita la rousse se décalant de la porte pour laisser entrer Rogue.

Lorsqu'il entra, Emily referma la porte derrière elle et lui fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la salle à manger et là malheur. Potter était assis buvant un verre de jus d'orange, lisant un magazine et il était vêtu d'un pyjama.

- Potter! L'interpella-t-il d'une voix glaciale avec une mine dégoûtée.

Harry qui était plongé dans son magazine n'avait pas vu le professeur Rogue et Emily entré donc il sursauta à l'annonce de son prénom, renversant par la même occasion le peu de jus qu'il restait sur le magazine.

- Toujours aussi maladroit. Constata amèrement Rogue.

Harry ne répondit pas à la pique de son professeur de potions et se hâta de nettoyer ce qu'il avait fait.

- Laisse Harry, je vais nettoyer tout ça. S'empressa de dire Emily se dirigeant vers lui. Va plutôt te préparer les cours commencent dans une heure, je te verrai tout à l'heure.

Harry hocha la tête, pressé de sortir d'ici. Il pouvait supporter son professeur de potions en classe mais pas ailleurs.

- Que faîtes-vous ici alors que vous êtes censés être dans vos dortoirs? Questionna Severus d'une voix sèche.

- Harry a dormi avec moi cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas dormir seule alors ce jeune homme a accepté de me tenir compagnie. Répondit Emily à la place du brun.

- Il n'a rien à faire dans les appartements d'un professeur. Rétorqua Severus.

- Harry va dans ton dortoir s'il te plaît, je dois parler au professeur Rogue. Dit Emily le regard braqué sur Severus.

Harry souffla un au revoir et sortit aussi vite qu'il put de l'appartement emportant avec lui sa cape et referma la porte avant de courir jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor.

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous avez contre Harry? Interrogea Emily le regard noir.

- Potter est un enfant gâté qui profite de sa notoriété pour plier les gens à ces exigences. Répondit Severus.

- Gâté? Que savez-vous de lui pour dire une telle chose? S'énerva Emily.

- Je vois que Saint Potter a réussi à vous embobiner vous aussi. Constata Rogue avec dégoût.

- Si vous êtes venus ici pour critiquer Harry alors je ne vous retiens pas. Le chassa Emily montrant du doigt la porte.

- On se voit en classe.

Sans plus attendre, Severus sortit de chez Emily lui aussi en colère. Il n'était pas allé chez elle pour l'énerver, au contraire il voulait discuter avec elle avant que les cours ne commencent mais il a fallu que Potter soit là avant lui et qu'il dorme en plus avec elle.

Il ne pouvait contenir ce sentiment de jalousie qui s'emparait soudain de lui. Il fallait que l'histoire se répète une fois de plus, toujours Potter et encore Potter. Il n'y en avait que pour le fils de James, un opportuniste tout comme lui.

Énervé, Rogue se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner et réfléchir à la punition qu'il infligerait à cette célébrité pour le remettre enfin à sa place.

Deux heures après, Severus retrouva Emily dans la salle de classe, elle avait installé et rangé la classe pour leur premier cours et lui fit un sourire radieux quand il entra.

Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'était plus du tout fâchée contre lui comme tout à l'heure. Elle avait le même tempérament que Lily, elle s'énervait contre lui et il fallait deux heures à Lily pour oublier tout ce qui c'était passé.

- J'ai préféré ranger avant votre arrivée et celle des élèves. Informa-t-elle.

- C'est gentil de votre part et au sujet de... Commença Severus mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée des élèves.

Emily lui fit un sourire et mima des lèvres un "ce n'est pas grave". Il hocha la tête et reprit son visage impassible en présence des élèves.

Malefoy qui s'était blessé lors du cours d'Hagrid arriva en retard le bras en écharpe et couvert de bandages.

- Comment ça va, Drago ? Minauda Pansy Parkinson. Ça te fait très mal ?

- Oui, dit Malefoy en affichant la grimace de celui qui souffre avec courage.

Mais dès que Pansy eut détourné la tête, Harry le vit lancer un clin d'œil à Crabbe et Goyle.

- Asseyez-vous, Malefoy. Dit le professeur Rogue d'un air très distrait.

Emily qui était assise au fond de la classe vit tous les petits manèges du jeune Malefoy et savait qu'il n'avait rien de grave et qu'il jouait simplement de la comédie. En tant que médicomage, elle pouvait le voir sans problème.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Si eux étaient arrivés en retard, jamais Rogue ne leur aurait dit tranquillement de s'asseoir, ils auraient eu droit à une retenue. Mais Rogue ne punissait jamais Malefoy. Rogue était le directeur de la maison des Serpentard et, en général, il avantageait ses propres élèves par rapport à ceux des autres maisons.

Ce jour-là, ils apprenaient pour la première fois à préparer une potion de Ratatinage. Malefoy s'installa avec son chaudron à côté d'Harry et de Ron, et partagea leur table pour mélanger ses ingrédients.

- Monsieur, dit Malefoy, il faudrait que quelqu'un m'aide à couper ces racines de marguerite. Je n'y arrive pas tout seul à cause de mon bras…

- Weasley, vous couperez les racines de Malefoy, dit le professeur de potions.

Le teint de Ron devint rouge de colère.

- Il n'a rien du tout, ton bras, siffla-t-il en se tournant vers Malefoy.

Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- Weasley, tu as entendu ce qu'a dit le professeur Rogue. Coupe-moi ces racines.

Ron prit son couteau, fit glisser vers lui les racines de Malefoy et commença à les couper grossièrement.

- Professeur, dit Malefoy de sa voix traînante, Weasley abîme mes racines.

Rogue s'approcha de leur table, jeta un coup d'œil aux racines coupées à la hâte et adressa à Ron un sourire mauvais.

- Weasley, vous échangerez vos racines avec celles de Malefoy, dit-il.

- Mais, monsieur…

- Malefoy peut très bien se débrouiller seul. Dit une voix au fond de la salle.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir Emily qui avait levé les yeux de son chaudron. Rogue lui avait demandé de faire une potion Tue-Loup pour son premier cours d'apprentissage et lui avait demandé de s'installer au fond de la classe.

Harry sourit, heureux de constater qu'il y'avait au moins quelqu'un qui avait vu que le Serpentard jouait tout simplement de la comédie.

- Son bras n'a rien du tout et au lieu d'embêter des élèves qui veulent travailler, il ferait mieux de s'activer lui aussi. Poursuivit Emily avançant vers Malefoy. Je suis médicomage jeune homme et je sais reconnaître un blessé alors soit tu te mets au travail, soit j'enlève des points conséquents à ta maison. Menaça Emily désormais en face du blondinet.

Tous les élèves retinrent leurs souffles. C'était la première fois qu'une personne parlait sur ce ton à Malefoy et à la tête qu'il faisait on pouvait dire qu'il n'appréciait guère ce ton.

- Mlle Saint-Exupéry, c'est moi qui retire les points ici. Gronda Rogue.

- Je suis votre assistante professeur et j'ai des droits sur ses élèves tout comme vous. Répliqua Emily virant au rouge.

- Vous l'avez bien dit, vous n'êtes que mon assistante. Lui fit remarquer Rogue.

- Non mais c'est quoi votre problème hein? Ce matin et maintenant ici? Hurla Emily de colère. Vous n'aimez pas que l'on défie votre autorité c'est ça? Mais redescendez sur terre, je ne suis pas votre élève et encore moins une gamine de dix ans pour que vous me dites quoi faire.

- Baissez d'un ton avec moi. Siffla Rogue.

- Tu ne veux pas me voir ici n'est-ce pas? Alors je vais te faire une faveur, je m'en vais, je pars. Tu as gagné! En une journée tu as réussi à me faire fuir, bravo! Je vais trouver un autre spécialiste en potions. Dit Emily élevant la voix avant de sortir de la salle de classe et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Toute la salle de classe était restée silencieuse face à la dispute entre le professeur et Emily. D'ailleurs Rogue n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle allait partir.

Puis lorsqu'il revint dans la réalité, la déclaration d'Emily fut comme une gifle, elle allait partir. Par Merlin, il l'avait fait fuir. Une fois de plus il avait tout gâché.

Reprenant ses esprits, il lança un regard noir à ses élèves faisant taire les chuchotements.

- Sortez, le cours est terminé. Hurla-t-il.

Aussitôt tous les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires et sortirent précipitamment de la salle de classe. Une fois les élèves sortis, il courut en direction des appartements d'Emily espérant l'y retrouvé.

Il frappa à la porte mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir alors il la chercha dans Poudlard mais personne ne l'avait vu.

Harry avait aussi cherché Emily dans Poudlard mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé alors c'est d'un pas lent et triste qu'il se dirigea avec ses amis jusqu'à la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner.

- Vous pensez qu'Emily est vraiment partie? Questionna Ron ne voyant pas la rousse assise à la table des professeurs.

- Faut dire que Rogue ne fait rien pour donner envie à une personne de rester auprès de lui. Dit Hermione posant son regard sur la table des professeurs.

- J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un sur qui compter et voilà qu'on me l'enlève. Se lamenta Harry les yeux rivés sur son assiette.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire Harry, je suis sûre qu'elle a dit ça parce qu'elle était en colère. Elle va revenir. L'assura Hermione posant sa main sur la sienne en signe de réconfort.

- Ouais, Mione a raison. Approuva Ron la bouche pleine.

- Ron! S'exclama Hermione dégoûtée. On ne parle pas avec la bouche pleine.

Harry soupira et se força à avaler quelque chose même si le cœur n'y était pas.

Pendant ce temps, Emily avait quitté le château ruminant de colère contre Severus. Il l'avait mis hors d'elle-même, cet homme était exaspérant et vraiment invivable.

Elle avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard et ensuite de transplaner jusqu'au chemin de traverse pour faire quelques achats.

Elle s'arrêta quelques temps au trois balais pour faire descendre sa colère puis elle alla à la zone de transplanage pour le chemin de traverse. Elle alla d'abord à Gringotts pour récupérer un peu d'argent dans son coffre familial.

Ensuite elle alla au magasin de Fleury et Bott acheté pleins de bouquins et de livres sur la médecine, sur la magie du fourchelangue et quelques-uns sur les potions ensuite elle alla directement chez Madame Guipure et prit plusieurs vêtements pour Harry ainsi que des manteaux pour l'hiver qui commencera dans quelques mois mais elle acheta aussi des vêtements pour un homme, quelqu'un de plus âgé. Elle eut du mal de faire tous ses achats car tous les sorciers et sorcières qu'elle rencontrait sur son chemin n'arrêtait pas de la dévisager et d'autres de l'aborder en tant que Lily Potter.

Elle finit ses achats au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch en payant deux Éclair de feu et sortit du magasin toute souriante.

Une fois fait, elle miniaturisa les courses qu'elle avait faites et les rangea dans ses poches.

Emily adorait faire les boutiques lorsqu'elle était en colère car dévaliser les magasins les uns après les autres la calmait toujours.

N'ayant pas fini, elle sortit du chemin de traverse et continua ses achats dans le monde moldu. Se payant des vêtements de marque dans les plus grandes boutiques de luxe de Londres. Elle s'acheta plusieurs tenues, des manteaux qui valaient très cher, des escarpins, des sandales, des jeans, tout étaient achetés sans faire attention au prix.

Quand elle finit ses propres achats, elle alla dans une boutique de jeux vidéo pour enfants. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'acheter des jeux à Harry, elle prit deux Nintendo 3ds ainsi que deux 2ds avec plusieurs jeux comme Zelda, Mario, Professeur Layton, etc... Elle ajouta aux courses une PlayStation avec les jeux qui vont avec et rajouta une Wii et des jeux en famille.

Toujours en quête d'achats, elle paya plein de DVD de Dessin-animé comme le Roi Lion, L'âge de glace, Rebelle, Moogli, Tarzan et pleins d'autres avec des BD japonaises.

Elle miniaturisa tous ses achats et les mit dans sa poche. Et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle vit une écharpe au couleur de Serpentard devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Ne pouvant s'empêcher, elle paya l'écharpe et sortit du magasin avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ayant encore l'idée d'un nouvel achat, elle se dirigea vers une bijouterie. (On peut dire qu'Emily est une accro du shopping).

Elle en ressortit une heure plus tard avec un grand sourire et rentra à Poudlard en remarquant qu'il faisait déjà nuit. Elle n'avait même pas vu le temps passé pendant qu'elle allait de boutique en boutique.

Elle arriva à Poudlard juste pile poil à l'heure du dîner. Avant d'aller s'asseoir à la table des professeurs elle s'arrêta à la table des Gryffondor derrière Harry. Le jeune homme avait l'air triste lorsqu'elle avait pénétré la grande salle.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiété. S'excusa Emily dans le dos d'Harry.

Celui-ci sursauta avant de se retourner pour voir Emily lui sourire. Il se retint de ne pas sauter dans ses bras en larmes et lui répondit simplement par un sourire.

- Je t'attends ce soir dans mon appartement. Bon appétit mon grand. Dit-elle avant de s'en aller et de rejoindre ses collègues à la table des professeurs.

Elle vit que Rogue la regardait depuis son arrivée et l'ignora royalement allant s'asseoir à côté de Lupin avec un large sourire.

- Bonsoir. Salua-t-elle tout en s'asseyant.

- Bonsoir. Répondit Lupin souriant.

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Annonça Emily avec ce sourire qui ne la quittait jamais.

Elle sortit cinq petits paquets de sa poche droite de sa robe de sorcière et les mit sur la table devant le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal avant de leur rendre leur taille normale.

Lupin la regarda surpris et elle l'incita à regarder ce qu'il y'avait dans les paquets et il s'exécuta. Il eut un hoquet de surprise en voyant qu'elle lui avait payé tout un tas de vêtements neufs et rien qu'à la qualité, ils devaient valoir très cher.

- Je... Je... Je ne sais quoi dire... Bredouilla Remus touché par le geste de la rousse.

- Ne dîtes rien, j'avais juste envie de vous aider. Vous me feriez plaisir si vous acceptiez. Dit Emily souriante.

- Merci beaucoup. Remercia Remus enlaçant Emily dans ses bras.

Severus qui était à quelques mètres un peu plus loin d'eux regardait la scène avec une envie de meurtre. Quand ce n'était pas Potter, c'était Lupin. Finalement il n'y en avait que pour cette bande de salopards de Gryffondor.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège et tout le monde eut l'attention des élèves qui arrêtèrent de parler en voyant leur directeur demander leur attention.

- Bonsoir à tous mes chers élèves. Débuta Dumbledore avec son joyeux sourire. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, demain soir nous accueillerons des professeurs de l'université de Bellemagie. Ils viendront pour une simple et bonne raison que le conseil d'administration de l'école a décidé que cette année nous étudierons dans un cadre familial à la façon moldue tout en continuant d'utiliser la magie. Les professeurs de l'université de Bellemagie prendront les postes de vos professeurs qui deviendront vos parents et les fantômes de Poudlard y comprit. Annonça Albus.

Tout de suite la réaction ne se fit pas entendre.

- Quoi?

- Je ne participerai pas à ça.

- C'est une honte, moi vivre comme un moldu?

- Tu t'imagines? Rogue mon père?

- Par Merlin! Dumbledore est encore plus fou que ce que je ne le pensais.

- Je vais me plaindre auprès de mes parents.

- Silence! Gronda Albus d'une voix montrant clairement son mécontentement.

Tout le monde fit silence aussitôt.

- Ceci est une décision du ministère de la magie. Beauxbâtons une école de magie française et Drumstrang une école de magie russe sont eux aussi soumis à cette épreuve pour cette année. Tout comme nous, des professeurs de Bellemagie remplaceront leurs enseignants. Expliqua Dumbledore irrité. Les familles seront composées d'un papa, d'une maman et de quatre enfants. La coupe de la famille indiquera les familles après le dîner et dès demain, l'école changera en plusieurs appartements pour chaque famille car oui, comme toute famille, on cohabite ensemble et même moi je suis obligé d'y participer et de laisser mes fonctions de directeur pour cette année à quelqu'un d'autre.

Dumbledore se rassit après avoir fini de parler et une coupe d'or et d'argent apparut aussitôt au milieu de la pièce sous les yeux ébahis et stupéfaits des élèves.

Après il eut un tonnerre d'indignation de la part de tout le monde.

- C'est encore quoi cette histoire que le ministère a inventé? S'indigna Ron.

- Je prie seulement pour ne pas tomber sur Rusard. Confia Hermione.

Presque personne ne réussit à avaler quoi que ce soit trop stressé par cette composition de famille.

Après la fin du repas, Minerva quitta la table des professeurs anxieuse, elle avait désapprouvé cette idée mais malheureusement personne ne pouvait aller contre les décisions du ministère.

Elle s'approcha de la coupe et en retira un parchemin de la composition de la première famille. Elle déglutit et déplia le parchemin puis elle écarquilla les yeux de frayeurs en y lisant ce qui était inscrit.

- La famille Dumbledore. Énonça Minerva. Elle sera composée d'Albus Dumbledore en tant que père, de Minerva McGonagall en tant que mère, de Fred et Georges Weasley en tant qu'aîné, de Neville Londubat en tant que second, de Seamus Finnigan en tant que troisième et d'Hermione Granger en tant que cadette. Lu à haute voix la directrice des Gryffondor.

Minerva toussa cachant son mécontentement et certains se mirent à rigoler en voyant la composition de la famille Dumbledore.

- A partir de maintenant jusqu'à la fin de l'année, tous les membres de la famille d'Albus porteront le nom Dumbledore. Rajouta Minerva dégoûtée par tout ça.

- Hermione ta mère c'est McGonagall. Rigola Ron.

- Attendons de voir ta famille. Grogna Hermione.

- Elle ne peut pas être plus mauvaise que la tienne. Répliqua Ron.

McGonagall plongea une seconde fois sa main dans la coupe et en sortit un parchemin qu'elle lut à haute voix.

- La famille Hagrid. Débuta Minerva. Elle sera composée de Rubeus Hagrid en tant que père, de Sybille Trelawney en tant que mère, de Terry Boot en tant qu'aîné, de Ronald Weasley en tant que second, de Lavande Brown en tant que troisième et de Millicent Bulstrode en tant que cadette. Désormais à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'à la fin de l'année, la famille de Rubeus porteront le nom Hagrid. Déclara Minerva.

- Quoi? S'indigna Ron dépité.

Harry et Hermione eurent un fou rire à l'annonce de la nouvelle famille de leur ami.

- Salut Ron Hagrid. Le taquina Harry plié de rire.

- Ouais c'est ça, moquez-vous. Grogna Ron.

- La famille Lupin. Commença Minerva. Elle sera composée de Remus Lupin en tant que père, de Pomfresh Pompom en tant que mère, de Dean Thomas en tant qu'aîné, de Pansy Parkinson en tant que seconde, de Ginny Weasley en tant que troisième et de Patil Parvati en tant que cadette. Désormais les membres de la famille de Remus porteront le nom de Lupin jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Par Merlin! Je suis la sœur de Pansy! S'exclama Ginny offusquée. Je crois que je vais mourir.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, Ron sa mère c'est Trelawney. Lui fit remarquer Hermione.

Pansy qui était à la table des Serpentard fut indignée par la composition de sa famille tandis que ses camarades se moquaient d'elle.

Minerva continua la composition de chaque famille puis lorsqu'elle ouvrit un énième parchemin tout le monde se tut pour écouter.

- La famille Rogue. Commença Minerva en se raclant la gorge. Elle sera composée de Severus Rogue en tant que père, d'Emily Saint-Exupéry en tant que mère, de Théodore Nott en tant qu'aîné, de Draco Malefoy en tant que second, de Luna Logevood en tant que troisième et d'Harry Potter en tant que cadet. Désormais les membres de la famille de Severus porteront le nom de Rogue jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Quoi? S'écria Draco visiblement guère enchanté par cette composition.

- Malheur! Je suis le fils de Rogue! S'horrifia Harry.

- Harry Rogue. Se moqua Ron plié de rire.

- Harry voit les choses du bon côté, ta mère c'est Emily et puis tu n'es pas seul tu es avec Luna. Essaya Hermione de le rassurer.

- Ouais n'empêche que je vais devoir me taper Rogue toute une année. Grommela Harry.

- Je suis sûre qu'il ne te fera rien tant qu'Emily est là. Persista la Gryffondor.

La composition des familles se termina deux heures après et chacun des élèves retournèrent dans leurs dortoirs et firent leurs bagages car ils allaient déménager le lendemain pour se retrouver en famille dans d'autres appartements.

Harry fit sa valise et alla rejoindre Emily dans son appartement en parcourant les couloirs grâce à sa cape d'invisibilité. Il frappa à la porte et la rousse lui ouvrit une minute après.

- Bonsoir.

- Entre. Fit Emily.

Harry entra chez la jeune femme s'y sentant déjà comme chez lui. Elle lui fit signe de prendre place tandis qu'elle allait à la cuisine, elle revint quelques temps après avec un verre de lait qu'elle remit à Harry.

- Bois. Ordonna-t-elle.

Harry se plia aux ordres de sa nouvelle mère et bu le verre de lait.

- Alors comment c'est passé ta journée? Demanda Emily.

- Franchement, elle s'est mal déroulée, j'ai cru que vous alliez vraiment partir et je n'ai pas pu me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Répondit sincèrement Harry la gorge nouée.

- Viens là. Dit-elle le tirant vers elle ensuite elle l'étreignit avec douceur. Je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée, jamais je ne partirai sans te dire au revoir.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes. Avoua Harry éclatant en sanglots.

- Oh Harry! Jamais je ne partirais, jamais je n'irais loin de toi. L'assura Emily resserrant son étreinte.

- Promis?

- Promis. Jura-t-elle. Maintenant sèche tes larmes et regarde ce que je t'ai acheté pendant mon absence.

Harry se détacha d'elle, essuya ses larmes et la questionna du regard.

- C'est là, regarde. Lui montra Emily en désignant pleins de paquets sur la table basse du salon, certains étaient au sol.

Il s'avança de la table et ouvrit un premier paquet, il en sortit des robes de sorciers, dans le second il y'avait des jeans, dans un autre paquet des pyjamas, dans un autre des tee-shirts et des pulls, encore dans un autre des manteaux puis encore dans un autre paquet pleins de chaussures et chaussettes. Puis il ouvrit les derniers paquets où il découvrit des jeux vidéo, des BD et des DVD.

Il se retourna vers Emily et se jeta dans ses bras en larmes.

- Merci... Merci... Merci... Merci. Répéta-t-il sans fin touché par les cadeaux de la femme.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ça sera lorsque tu verras ton véritable cadeau? Rit-elle.

- Un autre cadeau? Questionna Harry fronçant les sourcils.

- Accio balai.

En quelques minutes, un Éclair de feu atterrit dans la main d'Emily.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry. Même si c'est un peu tard. Dit Emily souriante.

- Un... Je... Waouh... Merlin... Eclair... Feu... Bredouilla Harry toujours sous le choc.

Elle remit le balai à Harry qui prit l'objet en tremblant. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un cadeau d'une telle valeur surtout qu'il adorait le Quidditch.

- Merci. Sincèrement merci pour tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi. Remercia Harry.

- De rien.

- Ce n'est pas rien. Jamais personne n'avait encore fait tout ça pour moi et je ne sais comment vous remercier. Répliqua Harry.

- Tu me ferais plaisir en allant te brosser les dents et en te couchant. Rétorqua Emily.

Harry s'apprêtait à aller dans la chambre d'Emily lorsqu'il se rappela qu'ils allaient devoir cohabiter ensemble avec Serpentard&Co.

- Mais pour cette histoire de famille? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais parler au professeur Rogue. Mets-toi au lit le temps que je revienne. Répondit Emily.

Harry acquiesça simplement de la tête et alla se brosser les dents tandis qu'Emily sortit de son appartement en direction de celui du professeur de potions.

Elle le croisa par hasard au couloir des cachots.

- Professeur Rogue, justement je vous cherchais. Confia-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. Fit-il savoir.

- J'aimerais qu'on parle de... Commença Emily.

- Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. S'excusa Rogue presque dans un murmure.

- Quoi? S'exclama Emily prise au dépourvu.

- Je ne me répéterai pas deux fois. Grogna le professeur de potions.

- J'avais compris. Le rassura Emily prise d'un fou rire.

- Qu'est-ce-que j'ai dit de drôle? Demanda Severus agacé.

- Tenez. Dit-elle sortant un paquet de sa poche et elle remit le paquet à Severus dans sa taille normale.

Severus la détailla de haut en bois se demandant intérieurement si ce n'était pas une blague ou un piège de sa part pour se venger.

- Regardez. L'encouragea Emily.

Il regarda l'intérieur du paquet et en sortit une écharpe au couleur de Serpentard. Et au fond du paquet se trouvait une boite en écrin. Il l'ouvrit et put admirer une magnifique montre à gousset en or avec ses initiales dessus.

- Bonne nuit professeur, on se voit demain pour parler de nos futures responsabilités.

Au moment où elle voulut partir, Rogue l'arrêta en attrapant son bras.

- Merci. Chuchota-t-il avant de la laisser partir.

Elle fit un simple hochement de tête et retourna à son appartement retrouvé Harry qui s'était déjà endormi.


End file.
